Random encounters
by Snoring Tiger
Summary: Pac-man is getting bored of staying in his maze. So what happens and where does he go when he escapes? I think it's a crack-fic but I can't tell. Randomness ensues!


Ever since he could remember, all Pac-man had been doing in his life was eating those shiny pac-dots and fruit and running away from the ghosts that would always try to eat him. Sometimes they did indeed manage to gobble him up, but that wasn't concerning pac-man at the moment.

No, pac-man was bored of the constant routine happening to him constantly –eat what's in front of him and not get caught by the ghosts. He wanted to experience the spice of life and to truly live, not spend the rest of his life stuck in a black and blue maze.

So, how could pac-man escape from this maze indeed? It took a while for pac-man to figure it out, but he eventually figured out how to. As the ghosts were once again chasing, he moved to behind a corner which was in a corner. All of the ghosts got stuck on the first corner, and their total weight against the wall made a hole where the wall was. Pac-man moved into it and he was transported into a world where he saw a bunch of numbers fly by him. Getting scared, pac-man shut his eyes for the rest of the ride.

He soon landed with a thump in a place he didn't recognise. He saw what looked like a human with blond hair in a braid looking at him confused. He also saw a big grey, shiny human and another human with black spiky hair.

* * *

"What the hell? Mustang, do you have any idea what the hell this is?" Edward asked, thoroughly confused. Mustang only shook his head. "Did you boys do alchemy to make that?" Both of them shook their heads. The yellow thing started making loud beeping noises as it opened and closed what only one could assume was a mouth.

They stared at it for a few seconds before Edward lightly tapped the strange yellow thing with his foot. It instantly carried on making loud noises as it travelled to hide behind Mustang's desk in straight lines. It stopped making a noise once it thought it was hidden.

"Well...that's strange." Alphonse commented. None of them knew what to do with the _thing, _so they just let it hide behind Mustang's desk. Alphonse went outside to pick up some cherries from the military gardens to feed the thing.

LINE BREAK

Pac-man was scared of the new world he found himself in. He was so small and nothing was familiar to him. One of the humans nudged him, and he was so scared he hid in a corner like he did in the maze. Oh, how he missed that maze now he was gone from it. However he didn't know if he could go back. While thinking of a way to return to the maze, the grey shiny human gave him some cherries, but the human was speaking in a language he couldn't understand.

As pac-man bit into the cherry, he saw a small hole at the other side of the room which started to flash blue and black. Pac-man, deciding this would be his only chance raced as fast as he could across the room, and ignoring the humans he entered the hole. Once again, he shut his eyes as he felt the sensation of being transported through worlds and when he landed he opened his eyes. To pac-man's delight he saw he was back in the maze again. After travelling between worlds, pac-man had learned his lesson- the spice of life was overrated.

* * *

"Err, what the hell?" Mustang asked when he saw the yellow thingy race across the floor and into a mouse hole. After staring at the hole for a few minutes, they assumed the creature was gone.

"Did I imagine what happened in the last five minutes or so? It was too damn random for me to check." Edward asked.

"You mean having a yellow blob thing transported into my office, it starts to make bleeping noises and hides behind my desk and when it ate cherries it disappeared?" Mustang rattled off. "Eh, you see something new every day."

**AMESTRIS 1980**

Even though Edward was an old man by now, he still loved to play games as he never played any when he was younger. Lately there were these new devices called video-games, and he couldn't get enough of them. When he slowly walked into the arcade he saw there was a new machine there. He went up to it and saw it was called Pac-Man. On the side was a yellow thing with what looked like a slice was taken out of it.

"Hmm, looks familiar..." Edward commented before putting money in the machine to play.

* * *

_This my friends is what happens when I watch an episode of Fullmetal Alchemist at midnight with a can of Red Bull XD Before any of you ask, I am mentally stable so don't worry!_

_Fma crusher xx_


End file.
